


家长会

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 中秋节就应该阖家团圆。





	家长会

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋节就应该阖家团圆。

Edward曾给自己在脑海里列过一份清单。这份清单上有诸如洋葱、蠢货、糟糕的谜语等一系列他所讨厌的东西/人。这份清单的长度与内容自然取决于Edward的心情好坏。

Edward拿着手里的一次性纸杯，站在走廊窗户边，看着楼下一群正在嬉戏的孩子以及坐在树下椅子上安静看书的Martin，默默地将“家长会”和“Oswald Cobblepot”加入了自己脑海里的那个名单。

Edward非常喜欢Martin，虽然这个孩子不会说话，但是他非常聪明。在大多数的孩子都只会哭闹着向父母要求更多时，Martin已经学会察言观色并且利用自己的头脑来拿到想要的东西了。Edward猜想这或许与男孩在孤儿院长大的经历有关，但同时也离不开他与Oswald的细心教导。任何熟悉他们的人都可以从Martin身上看见他们的影子，好吧，如果真的有这种人的话。但是，这一切的一切都不能成为他代替Oswald，参加家长会的理由。

该死的Oswald。

明明答应了Martin会陪他开家长会，结果事到临头，却被一通电话就叫走了，走前还告诉Edward，希望他可以代替自己和Martin一起去开家长会。

家长会。

从字面意义上来理解就是一堆蠢货坐在教室里，围着另一个蠢货，也就是老师，讨论一些愚蠢的问题。

没有尸体，没有谜语，更不会发生什么刺激的事情。

用两个字来总结就是“无聊”。

Edward喝了一口水，将纸杯揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。

Oswald总是这样，信誓旦旦地做下承诺，又在最后时刻给自己找借口推脱一切。

工作、工作。

他总是这样说，似乎哥谭离开他就无法运作了一样。

Edward在心里翻了一个白眼。

其实他完全可以拒绝Oswald关于自己带Martin开家长会的这个提议，和他大吵一架后跑回自己的安全屋，愉快地渡过几个没有小鸟嘈杂叫声的下午。但是Edward并不希望Martin难过，所以他还是来了。

“你也是第一次来参加家长会吗？”一个中年男人的声音从Edward的左边突然出现。

Edward收回自己看向Martin的视线，瞥了一眼这个突然站在自己身边的男人。

这个男人大概三四十岁的样子，穿着墨蓝色的西装，红色领带，浅棕色的短发有些凌乱地塌在头顶。

“我想是的？”Edward接下他的话柄，不太明白这个男人为什么突然和自己聊起来了。

男人低下头看了看窗外正在嬉戏打闹的小孩，一个大块头的男孩子正在追着另一个男孩跑。“这些小混蛋，总是这么精力旺盛。”

Edward没有接话。男人继续说：“那是我的儿子。”

男人用手指了指楼下的孩子。Edward顺着他的手，看到了之前那个大块头的男孩子。

“小家伙壮得像头小牛，我猜他以后肯定能去橄榄球队。”

Edward则不太看好他，像这种会在公共场合大声嚷嚷的男人教出来的孩子肯定是四肢发达，头脑简单。比起橄榄球运动员，他更适合做个炮灰打手。

Edward勾了勾嘴角。

“你的孩子呢？”男人将自己的注意力分了一点给Edward。

这似乎是家长会的传统项目。这些成年人简单认识之后就开始相互吹嘘自己的孩子，仿佛将来这些孩子一个个都会变成美国总统或者是奥运冠军什么的，他们通过这种虚伪的方式来满足自己的虚荣心。Edward对此并不感兴趣，他早已从其他地方得到了满足，更何况，他知道Martin永远是最棒的。

“他喜欢看书。”

Edward将视线放到那个安静的卷发小男孩身上。

他在成为Riddler之前，曾幻想过拥有一个普通的生活，有温柔的妻子，可爱的小孩。但Oswald的出现打破了所有的幻想，他们从陌生人变成朋友，又从朋友变为死敌。当他以为他们的余生都要在相互对峙中渡过时，一切又迎来了转机。他有了一个算不上温柔，甚至很暴躁的丈夫，身上有点小缺陷却足够聪明的孩子。虽然与Edward曾经幻想过的生活有些不同，但是这确实是他最适合他的。

“也许以后他会想做个科学家？”又或者是接手他父亲的事业？

“听着挺无聊的。”男人撇撇嘴，将注意力放回自己的孩子身上。

Edward稍微皱了皱眉头，压下心中的不满。

“嘿！Anthony！”旁边的男人突然大声叫了起来，“就是这样！狠狠的踢他的屁股！”

楼下那个被叫住名字的男孩子抬头看了自己的父亲一眼，然后大笑了一声，一脚踹在了前面那个男生的腿上。

旁边的吵闹声似乎打搅到了正在看书的Martin，他皱着眉头看了看Anthony，然后抬头，在看到窗口处站着的Edward时，脸上立刻浮现出一个笑脸。

Edward被这个笑脸融化了，刚才的不适感一扫而空。他向Martin打了几个手语，告诉他晚上Oswald会来接他们回家。

Martin看起来更开心了，他激动地用手语不断对Edward说着什么，Edward不忍心打断他，但看看表时间已经差不多了，他只好告诉Martin一会儿再继续聊。

Martin嘴角的弧度稍稍拉了下来，看起来有些难过，不过他还是非常懂事的点点头，坐在凳子上继续开始看书。

“所以……”身边的男人又开口了，“那就是你的孩子。”

“是的。”Edward整理了一下自己的衣服，准备走进教室。

“真可怜。”那个男人的声音从身后传来。

Edward斜眼瞟了那个男人一下，他看向自己的眼神里充满同情。

啧

Edward忍不住捏紧了拳头。

这种人是他最讨厌的一种人。

他们将自己的怜悯像施舍一样赠与他人，希望他们感激零涕地接受。但这绝非出于善意，而是源于一种将自己当做上位者的虚伪妄想。

然而事实却是，不论是在地位上，还是在精神上，他们都是实实在在的弱者。

Edward鄙夷他们。

自己与Oswald一步一步从社会的底层拼搏到现在，付出那么多的血泪与辛酸，可不是为了让人怜悯的。就像Oswald，身体上的缺陷并非是阻止他成功的因素，反而更加证明了他绝非常人，他理应得到自己想要的一切。

他们应该是让人畏惧，让人仰视的存在。

Edward这么想着，走到Martin的位子上，坐了下去。

然而让他心情糟糕的是，那个男人走到了他旁边的位子上，坐了下来。

接着，从教室门口陆陆续续走进来另一些学生的家长，清一色都是女性。她们穿着体面，举止优雅，小声地谈论着香水或者是孩子之类的话题。

处于对教育质量上的考虑，Oswald为Martin选择了哥谭的一所私立小学。能在这里学习的小孩家里非富即贵，所以Oswald也希望Martin能在上学的过程中交上几个对自己以后有用的“朋友”。

不过Edward到是觉得现在讨论这个问题似乎太早了。

随着教室里的家长越来越多，讨论的声音也渐渐由小到大，最后，整个教室都变得闹哄哄地。

Edward掏出自己的手机，无聊地开始玩起了解谜游戏。

“噢，该死的，我真后悔来这里开什么家长会。”Edward身边的男人又开始了抱怨，但这次，他不得不赞同这个男人的观点。

“难道这里只有我们两个男的吗？”这个男人环顾了一下四周，低声骂了一句，然后转过身，递了一只手给Edward。“顺便说一句，我是Benjamin Hill。”

Edward看了他两眼，并没有握住Benjamin的手。

“Nygma。”他简单地说。

Benjamin有些尴尬地收回了手，装作不在意的样子耸了耸肩。

“Nygma。”他重复了一下这个姓氏

“挺神秘的。”

Edward没有继续和他聊天，低头摆弄着手机。

“如果不是那个该死的女人，我现在应该坐在酒吧里和朋友们一起吹牛呢。”Benjamin又开始了他的喋喋不休。

“Nygma先生，我猜你也应该是被迫来参加这个愚蠢的家长会的吧。”

Edward在心里翻了一个白眼。“是的。”

“哈哈！我猜对了！”Benjamin小声欢呼了一下，“有时候这些女人就是讨厌的很。又小气，又爱乱吃飞醋，整天叽叽喳喳地，吵得我心烦，还要来这里帮她参加什么狗屎家长会。”

听到这里，Edward忍不住笑了一下。

虽然Oswald并不是一个女人，但是那个家伙确实小气又善妒，每次和Edward吵起架来就像一只麻雀一样，总有找不完的理由。Edward有时真想掐住这只小鸟的脖子，让他立刻闭嘴。

不过和Oswald上床的时候Edward倒是希望他能一直叫下去。

这只小鸟的声音沙哑又性感，他每次叫着他的名字求他慢一点的时候都会让Edward更加兴奋，让他忍不住想要听见更多的呻吟。当他更加粗暴的时候这只小鸟反而会抱紧他，一边啜泣着一边用行动鼓励Edward更深地刺入。

他知道Oswald喜欢这个，这是属于他们之间的小情趣。

Edward还喜欢听Oswald高潮时候的叫声，他有时会因为过度的快感而破音，扬起自己苍白的脖子，就像一只濒死的天鹅。

这个时候Edward会俯身去亲吻他的眼睛、鼻尖与嘴角。

“他们确实非常吵。”Edward半真半假地赞同了Benjamin。

“生活不易啊。”Benjamin感叹。

“我同意。”Edward笑着开口。

Benjamin看了他两眼，“看来你家那位也非常强势咯？”

Edward想了想家里那只小鸟。

“怎么说呢，他（He）很容易没有安全感。”

Benjamin听完他说的话，却皱起了眉头。

“**他（He）**？”

Edward转过脸，抬手抵住自己的下巴。

“是的，他（He），我的丈夫。”，左手无名指上的戒指在阳光下闪闪发光。

Benjamin的脸色一下变得有些古怪“所以说你是……”

他想要说出那个词，但却张不开自己的嘴。

“同性恋？”Edward替他把话说完。“是的，我是。”

或许双性恋更准确一点，但那已经是过去式了，Edward猜想自己不会再爱上别的什么女人了。

Benjamin在听到那个词语之后不自然地笑了一下，然后僵硬地将自己的头转回去，没有继续再打扰Edward了。

“该死的，基佬。”

他下意识的小声说。

Edward自然听见了，但是这种恐同者他见的多了，比起现在立刻教训这个男人，他更愿意享受这来之不易的清静。

接下来的时间里家长会正式开始了。Edward先开始的时候还认真听了一会儿，但是到后来，他就完全不想理会台上那个愚蠢的家伙了。

终于熬到会议的结束，教室里的家长们三三两两地离开了教室，Edward拿起手机，给Oswald打了个电话，告诉他差不多是时候找人来接自己和Martin回家了。

等这个电话打完，教室里已经一个人也没有了。Edward关上手机，从门口离开，准备去找Martin。

当他下楼梯的时候，却发现Martin就站在楼梯口，旁边是另一个比较瘦弱的男孩子。Benjamin蹲在楼梯转弯的平台处，一个男孩趴在他怀里放声大哭，周围稀稀拉拉站着几个好奇的小孩子，还有一个一脸严肃的女教师。

“发生什么事了？”Edward大步走了过去，来到Martin的身边，将手放在男孩的肩膀上。

“发生了什么事？！”Benjamin抬头瞪了一眼Edward，“那个小哑巴把我的儿子从楼梯上推下来了！！”

Martin听见他的话，拿出自己脖子上挂着的小本子，举起来给Edward，“_我没有！他说谎！_”

“注意你的用词，Hill先生。”Edward看了一眼Martin为自己做的辩解，站在高处，俯视着眼前这个讨人厌的男人。

“我的孩子刚才否认的你的说法，所以我想事实的真相还有待商榷。”

Edward低头看了看紧紧抱住自己的Martin，没有错过他嘴角露出的坏笑。

“也许是你的儿子自己不小心摔了一跤呢？”

Benjamin的儿子Anthony立刻不满地哭喊起来：“就是他！爸爸！我发誓是那个小哑巴干的！我告诉他，爸爸你说他和他的爸爸都是恶心的怪胎，然后他就把我推下来了！”

Anthony摸了摸脸上的眼泪，“爸爸！我的腿好痛！你一定要狠狠教训他一顿！”

Edward面无表情地挑挑眉，一边的女教师看着这个场景一脸尴尬。

“Nygma先生，您的孩子——”

“所以你亲眼看见Martin把你的孩子推下楼梯了吗？Hill先生。”Edward打断了女教师的话。他相信Martin一定不会傻到在别人面前做这种事。

Benjamin安慰了一下自己的孩子，然后开口：“没有！但是——”

“既然没有。”Edward假笑了一下，“就不要这样轻易的下定论。”

Martin这个时候拉了拉Edward的衣角，他有话要对Edward讲。

他抬起手，做了几个手语，然后Edward将视线转到了Martin身边一直沉默的瘦弱男孩身上。

“我的孩子说，他和他的朋友一起亲眼见到Hill先生的儿子自己从楼梯上摔下来的。”

Edward对那个男孩微笑，“是吗？男孩。”

Edward想起来这就是那个之前被Anthony欺负的男孩子。

这个男孩立刻点了点头，悄悄看了一眼Martin，然后说：“我和Martin一直走在Anthony的后面，然后，然后他突然看见了我们，然后对Martin讲了很多他爸爸的坏话。”

男孩抬头看了一下Edward，Edward微笑着鼓励他继续。

“他……他说着说着，越来越兴奋，然后下楼梯的时候，就不小心摔了下去。”

“真的吗？”一边的女教师皱着眉头问。

“当然是——”

“说谎！”Anthony大叫道，“他们两个都在说谎！”

“安静一点，Anthony。”女教师对有点难以掌控这个场面了。

“我没有！”瘦弱的男孩也鼓起勇气向Anthony大喊，“你那么重，Martin怎么可能推得动你？”

围观的小孩子们发出了小小的笑声。

“我……我没有注意就……就被推下去了！”Anthony红着脸争辩。

“是吗？”Edward开口问他，“即使你再不小心，也不会轻易地被Martin推下去吧。正如你父亲说的，你壮的像头小牛一样。”

“闭嘴，该死的怪胎！”Benjamin按捺不住，骂出声来，“我的孩子从来不会说谎！”

“这可不一定。”Edward与他针锋相对，语气冷静。

“等等，先生们。”女教师为了阻止事情的进一步恶化，出声制止。

“比起站在这里进行没有意义的争吵，我认为把小Hill先生送去校医室检查一下更重要吧！”

Edward冷笑一声，“我个人建议去医院比较好，我大学是法医专业，我认为小Hill先生看起来像是腿部骨折了，如果不及时进行治疗的话，也许这位小先生永远也实现不了他成为橄榄球运动员的梦想了。”

听到Edward的话，Anthony立刻大哭起来，请求自己的父亲立刻把自己送去医院检查。

Benjamin狠狠瞪了一眼Edward，然后小心翼翼地把自己的孩子抱了起来。

女教师看见现场的矛盾似乎暂时化解了，她看了看手表，面带焦虑地离开了。周围的小孩子望了望，觉得没什么意思了，也四散离开。

Martin看见周围的人都走掉了，跑到那个瘦弱男孩的身边，拿出笔在自己的小本子上开始写字。

“_别担心，Matt，他以后不会在来欺负你了，我保证。_”

Martin抬起手，轻轻给了这个男孩一个拥抱，然后继续写道：“_相信我，我们是朋友。_”

Edward站在一边，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。

Oswald把他教导地非常优秀，虽然Martin的年龄还小，但是却已经懂得如何干坏事然后顺利的逃脱惩罚了。假以时日，这个小家伙或许会比自己，比Oswald更加优秀。

他走上前去，轻轻揉了揉Martin的卷发。

“干得不错。”他表扬这个小家伙。

Martin回头给了他一个笑脸，然后一把抱住了他。

Edward无奈地笑了笑，心里却暖暖地。

“走吧小家伙，我们该回家了。”

当Edward牵着Martin的手走到学校门口的时候，正好碰见了准备上救护车的Benjamin与他的儿子。

“如果我是你，怪胎。”他恶狠狠地威胁“我会让我的孩子立刻转学。”

Edward停下了脚步，他看着Benjamin，棕色的眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒。

恐同是一码事，但是威胁他的孩子又是另一码事了。

“如果我是你，Hill先生。”Edward一字一顿地说，“我会更担心自己的小命。”

Benjamin轻蔑地一笑，关上了救护车的车门。

Martin抓着Edward的手紧了紧，有些担心地看着自己这位父亲。

“别担心，Martin。大人的事就交给大人处理。”

他们说着话，来到了校门口。一辆豪华的加长轿车停在了门口，Edward走过去，后座的窗口缓缓降下。

“你知道我在外面等了多久吗？你们怎么这么磨蹭？”Oswald坐在汽车后座，一脸的不耐烦。

Martin打开车门，扑过去抱住Oswald。

Oswald脸上的表情融化了一些。

Edward坐进车里，伸头在Oswald嘴上轻轻一啄。

“发生了一点小意外。”

“什么意外？”

Oswald问。

但没等Edward做出解释，Martin就开始兴奋地用手语讲述事情的经过。

Oswald了解了一切之后，在回家的路上与Edward分享了一瓶香槟。他温柔地拍了拍Martin的脑袋，“做的不错，就是把事情搞得太大了，我建议你下次试试用毒。”

Martin认真地思考了一会儿然后点点头。

没过一会儿，汽车就停了下来，他们到家了。

Martin第一个跳下了车，然后Oswald拄着手杖出来了，最后是Edward。

Edward站在Oswald身边，俯身对他说，“晚上我要出去一趟，不用等我了。”

Oswald抬眼看他，“去拜访你今天新交的朋友？”

“是的。”Edward轻快地说。

Oswald想了想，“我想你会需要一点小小地帮助。”

Edward转了转眼睛“只要你答应我下次别再让我去参加什么家长会了。”

“成交。”Oswald狡黠地笑了笑，抓住Edward的领带送上自己的嘴唇。


End file.
